


Fish Sticks

by Scarpath



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, You guys tell me what chapters to update, cuz I'm super lazy, hopefully this will be as cool as it seems in my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpath/pseuds/Scarpath
Summary: A pair of monsters are transferred into your high school. It's just as bad of an idea as it might have seemed. Now you have to decide if you will just stand by while they are bullied by others simply for being who they are.A choose your own adventure where you tell me which chapters you want me to update!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever read a choose your own adventure book, you might know that they don't work quite like a normal book at all. Neither, will this fic. You do continue from one chapter to the next, but instead will follow the options at the end of each chapter. For example! You can choose orange nice cream on chapter ^ or mint nice cream on chapter *. Instead of hitting the next chapter button, you will want to go up to the top and find the chapter on the drop down list that matches your choice. **Make sure to read titles, not numbers~**
> 
> Feel free to tell me what chapter you want to see next! I plan to write mostly when you guys tell me what you want to see, so speak up!(I also think it will be really cool to have branches of whatever you guys like just arching out haha)

A few monsters were scattered across schools in your town. Two ended up in your own. They sat alone at the end of a table in the cafeteria. 

 

They seemed lonely. 

 

However, the peace didn't last long. A tall, skinny kid sat down next to the small, shy lizard monster, bumping her shoulder in a not-quite-nice way.

 

“Hey new girl. What's with the food? Can’t eat normal food like the rest of us?” He gestured to her her little lunch box, packed with home-cooked monster food.

 

As the monster stuttered, you realized this could be the perfect moment to make yourself known to the monsters.

 

If you soothe the monster, go to Chapter 2

 

If you harass the human, go to Chapter 3

  
If you do nothing, go to Chapter 4


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is CHAPTER 2. If you did not not mean to get to this chapter, hit the back button and make sure to get the right chapter, Bucko~ Again, this is CHAPTER 2. You got here by picking the option to; soothe the monster. (Good choice if ya ask me. But maybe ya didn't ask me... Oopsie :P)

“Hey there, it's alright. Don't listen to him, he’s just a jerk. He once made Mrs. Tomson, the nicest sub cry!” you say to the monster, before introducing yourself. You look to the side, noticing the other monster, a spunky fish, chewing out the kid from earlier. You relax slightly, glad you wouldn't have to. You were never much of one for confrontation. 

 

“I-I’m A-alphys.” 

 

If you talk about Alphys’ lunch, go to chapter 5

  
If you talk about Alphys’ manga, go to chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, If you wanna see more chapters, just ask! I've got through 4 written, but after that you'll have to poke me if you want more~  
> *Insert evil cackling here*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harass the human~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is CHAPTER 3. If you did not not mean to get to this chapter, hit the back button and make sure to get the right chapter, Bucko~ Again, this is CHAPTER 3. You got here by picking the option to; harass the human.

“Like you can say anything, Sam. Weren’t you the one who brought a lunch to school every day for all of middle school?” you ask, poking at his cool guy attitude. He sputters, trying to come up with a response.

 

“Go away, Dumbo.” You say, annoyed. Strolling past him, you go over to introduce yourself to the smaller of the two monsters. 

 

“O-oh, I-I’m Alphys” She responds, voice small.

 

If you talk about Alphys’ lunch, go to chapter 5

  
If you talk about Sam, go to chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next option not available yet? Pester me down in the comments and I'll get right to it~


	4. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk about Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is CHAPTER 7. If you did not not mean to get to this chapter, hit the back button and make sure to get the right chapter, Bucko~ Again, this is CHAPTER 7. You got here by picking the option to; talk about Sam.

“Sorry about him.” You say, sitting next to Alphys. The other monster takes her place on the opposite side of her, introducing herself as Undyne.

 

“That boy, Sam, he’s... a friend of mine I guess you could say? I’ve known him for a while, but he’s still adjusting to monsters. He’ll get there some day, but for now, it’s probably best he just go sit somewhere else.” You pointedly raise your voice at the end of your sentence, turning to shoo a lingering Sam away.

 

“Th-that’s nice.” Alphys stutters out, and you sigh.  _ Right.  _ You think,  _ Monster or no, shy is still shy. _

 

You look around, trying to find something else to talk about when you realize that lunch is almost over.

 

“Crap! Lunch is almost over and I’ve got the worst class ever next! I mean, I was really excited to sign up, but it takes forever to get to, I’ve gotta go, sorry guys!” You exclaim, gathering your stuff together to head out to your next class.

 

“What class is it?” Undyne asks you, glancing over her schedule.

 

If you have Computer Programming, go to chapter 8

 

If you have Wrestling, go to chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is like... 90% of my IRL friends if they were racist... That is to say annoying and won't go away. And probably the only reason they really are my friends is because I don't make them go away until they really piss me off... So yeah, like Sam. We might see more of Sam in the future haha.


End file.
